youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Adopting A Story
As you might have noticed (I noticed thanks to User:Raniero R), a lot of stories are abandoned. So this is just an idea I'm launching, and If you agree, put your sig in the designated place. I'm thinking that if we get, say, 20 yeses, including all of the admins, this could be put into action. The Idea So I was on a writing wiki (no clue which), and I noticed that they had a thing where you could Adopt Stories, after people gave up on them. So I think we should do something similar. What if, after a story is given up, that you could readopt it? It would give people a head start on what to write, and I know that some people have stories that they're probably never going to finish. The Guidelines You check the history of edits. So I was thinking that if a story had been unedited (content wise, categories don't count) for, say, a month, that you could put it up as a candidate. If the original owner DIDN'T claim it in a week, saying they wanted to keep it, than it could be put on the list of orphaned stories. Also, if it was a collab, all users participating would have to claim it. Unless, of course, one of those unconfirmed users decided to leave the collaboration. To put your name on the petition, you must be an active user. Active, meaning you have at least one story on here, and have done more than just comment once or twice on pages. If you just go on chat, your name will be deleted. Additional guidelines might be added as time goes on, or suggested by users. PLEASE do not edit the guidelines. Ideas can be written in the comments. Petition If we get 20 signatures, and all of the admin signatures, than I say we put this idea into effect. Use a # symbol to add a number. # I love you, I hate you, but I will always remember you (talk) 21:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (admin) # ᕙ(Gianni)ᕗ Raniero R (talk) :3 21:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (legend) #YUPPY DUPPY (talk) 21:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) # (talk) 00:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC)(Founder) # 2013-The End of Resident Evil? 01:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) # 13:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) # XxxXMissMayIXxxX (talk) 14:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) # — @ Sophia; positively sexy 15:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) # What do you do when life gives you lemons? Make cream soda and make people wonder how in the heck you did it. :D (talk) 19:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) # Masterire (talk) 19:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) # As to who I am, you will know that, when the sun sets forever 02:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC) # "Love will always be there!"-Quote by Fel (talk) 21:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) # PizzaLover<3 00:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE Ahem. This project is NOT underway yet. I must remind the users that you cannot start putting stories under Candidates for Adoption, no matter what your intentions are. I want everybody to have a fair say in this, and if we have to wait its okay. Chill people. This may not be a democracy, but all you still have an opinion. I know some people aren't the most active, but we still should wait. Waiting never hurt anybody. Category:Community